no lo sabían
by ale ferreira
Summary: La latina seguía sin creerlo jade y Beck habían termino ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?


Es corto pero me es necesario escribirlo para descansar hoy espero que les guste.

No sabían como habían llegado a eso pero allí estaban, jade West tenia acorralada a victoria vega mientras su boca recorría el cuello de esta con tanta pasión y deseo que el ambiente se volvía erótico

**-ja...jade mmh d-detente-** murmuro entre cortado la menor pues la gótica encontraba mordiendo su cuello dejando leves marca. -**no quiero y tu tampoco**- susurro la chica de ojos azules sobre el oído de la latina para luego morder de nuevo su cuello. La situación se estaba escapando de sus manos recordaba aun que estaba en una casa ajena y que en cualquier momento Beck las vería. –**Jade por favor** –suplico la mitad latina. –**Beck nos vera**- comento intentando que su "enemiga" se alejara y efectivamente la gótica se alejo pero no tanto como hubiese querido Tori pues sus alientos chocaban y el sube y baja de los pechos de la mayor (a causa de la agitada respiración) rozaban la mandíbula de la latina. –**el no importa hemos terminado**- confeso la chica de piel pálida mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la latina a la espera de alguna respuesta, al no ver reacción jade la tomo de la mano y camino por los pasillos en busca del de privacidad sin saber que era observaba por Beck que simplemente sonrió y siguió bebiendo de su cerveza.

La latina seguía sin creerlo jade y Beck habían termino ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Aun no lo creía, el frio golpeo su cara atrayéndola a la realidad; se encontraba en lo que parecía el patio trasero de la casa donde se vivía una gran fiesta (cortesía de uno de los tanto amigo de Beck que estudiaban en el Hollywood art) –**vega tu silencio no ayuda**- la latina fijo la vista en jade que se encontraba sentada en el césped. **-¿Por qué?- ** fue lo único que atino a decir la menor mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado. –**me di cuenta que deje de amarlo hace tiempo**- respondo con melancolía jade viendo el cielo estrellado. **-¿Cómo lo tomo el?**- pregunto imitando la acción de la gótica y vio el cielo. –**de echo el rompió conmigo- **la chica de piel pálida sonrió **–me conoce sabe que algo me pasaba y le conté así que terminamos- ** la mitad latina vio el rostro de la mayor… tranquilo muy distinto que el de hace uno minutos un rostro lleno de deseo, el simple echo de recordar ello provoco un cosquilleo en la parte su cuerpo **-¿Qué le contaste?**- pregunto con curiosidad Tori. **–Que estaba enamorada de ti-** respondió sin burla con serenidad casi con seriedad. La mitad latina rio esperando que la gótica le digiera que bromeaba pero tal respuesta no llego en cambio vio una jade con el ceño fruncido levantándose del césped dispuesta a irse**. –espera-** suplico la mitad latina mientras tomaba el brazo de la mayor –**lo siento**- se disculpo.-**pero ¿es cierto lo que dijiste?**- pregunto mientras se aferraba aun mas al brazo de la mayor**.- es cierto, te e amado casi desde que te conocí, todas mis acciones con cada insulto intentaba sacar ese sentimiento que nacía en mi interior-** la gótica tomo la mano de la mitad latina colocándola sobre su pecho .-**pero a la vez intentaba llamar tu atención, quería ser solo yo la única que te hiciera enojar pero también ser yo quien te hiciese reír.** –jade bajo la vista en busca de la mirada de Tori que intentaba contener el llanto. La gótica se preocupo -**sabes cuanto tiempo espere para que me digieras eso** –Tori sonrió. **– tenia miedo que si algo pasaba entre nosotras esta noche, mañana digieras que lo olvidara que había sido un error**- pequeñas lagrimas recorrieron la mejilla de la mitad latina, lagrimas que fueron eliminadas por los pulgares de la gótica. – **ahora se que no será así por que te amo jade, me di cuenta que te amaba casi desde que te conocí**- ambas sonrieron. Adentro la muisca sonaba fuerte pero a sus oídos solo llegaban los te amo que se susurraban al oído mientras seguían abrazadas la mitad latina beso el cuello de la mayor provocando una sonrisa aun mas grande en el rostro de jade West. –**Tori**- pronuncio la gótica. **-¿regresamos a la fiesta y continuamos con nuestra "conversación**"**?** – se escucho la risa de la latina y mordió con suavidad el cuello blanco para luego susurra en el oído –**mejor continuamos en mi casa**- de nuevo una sonrisa acompaño el rostro de ambas chicas y tomadas de la mano salieron del lugar .

Nadie sabia como habían llegado a ese punto en su relación pero todos sabían que mientras jade West fuera feliz, ninguno sufriría del mal humor de la gótica.

Bien eso fue todo un gusto escribirle esto ténganme paciencia con "confesión" subiré otro capitulo lo mas pronto posible.


End file.
